


An Emotion-filled Kiss

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Tony finds that Stephen has the ability to produce kisses that leave him speechless.Day fourteen of the Fictober challenge.





	An Emotion-filled Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Look! I finally wrote some more Ironstrange!  
Prompt: Sun

On any other morning and at any other place, Tony Stark would not have been awake at sunrise unless he had spent the entire night awake in the lab working on something.

The sanctum was a different story and this was a different morning.

He was fully rested and woke just as the sun started to peak into the window across the room from him.

The opposite side of the bed was seemingly long since vacated.

With a soft sigh, Tony stretched and moved to get out of bed and try finding the missing sorcerer.

As he slipped his pants up over his boxers he was met by a flying hug.

If you could call what the cloak of levitation often did to people it liked as a hug anyway.

It would affectionately cover your entire face in a suffocating manor and wiggle around.

"Easy!" Tony managed to shout as it started to squeeze him tightly, causing it to let go and float around to rest on his shoulders.

"Good little- sentient bedspread." That nickname earned him a slap on the butt.

"Hey now, don't make me tattle, Stephen is the only one allowed to do that-" he started, "Speaking of, do you know where our handsome witch doctor might be?"

The cloak ignored Stephen's nickname and just decided to nudge Tony towards the doorway instead of smacking his behind again.

Because of his non-magical presence, the sanctum halls often tried to remove him from the building quite forcefully when he attempted to navigate the ever changing passages, but thanks to the magical artifact on his shoulders guiding him, he quickly found Stephen instead of a random room that was devoid of all natural colors.

When he set his eyes on the sorcerer he couldn't help but take a minute to bask in the beautiful image in front of him.

Still in the sweat pants he was wearing last night, with his sleep mused hair, he was sitting in the window as the sun illuminated his features.

Tony could've stood there and admired him for hours more but the cloak apparently got tired of waiting on him to announce himself, so it decided to knock on the doorframe itself.

Looking up from the book floating in front of him, Stephen met Tony's gaze.

"Well good morning sleepy head." The sorcerers voice was as smooth as honey and as always had made a smile come across Tony's face.

"In my defense I'm usually only up at sunrise if I've skipped out on the whole sleep thing."

Stephen couldn't help but shake his head in exasperation at the genius.

"Well, that's probably a good reason," he said as he waved the book away and stood to properly greet the man still wearing his cloak.

Crossing the space between them in a few short strides, he reached up to place a hand over Tony's chest and brought the other up to the back of his neck.

Tony was staring up into the seemingly ever changing eyes of the Sorcerer Supreme and before he could say a single thing, Stephen's lips met his in a soft but emotion filled kiss.

As far as kisses go, Tony could say a lot, but that one kiss left him utterly speechless, and he couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
